Our Little Family
by Jayd10
Summary: Lea and Isa have been fighting a lot more then normal causing their twin girls Lya and Izzy to fight as well. How can the girls help stop their parent's from fighting... Or maybe even separating? Written by me and my friend Scarlett (LimeSign13) *Disclaimer* We don't own Lea or Isa they are owned by Square Enix, However I own Lya and Izzy, they are mine no taking!


Izzy sat in her father's favorite recliner as she read her book quietly she was certainly enjoying herself till she heard steps coming down from the stairs making her sigh

Lya came down giggling holding her cat and saw Izzy "Whatcha doin'?"

"Nothing you need to know about." Izzy sighed.

"Well geez no need to be unfriedly." Lya frowned as she petted her cat softly.

"Only acting how I normally do" Izzy smirked.

Lya frowned and hollered out "Mommy! Izzy is being mean!"

"I am not! Lya is just being nosey!"

Lea sighed as he peeked his head from the kitchen. "Can't you girls settle this with your father? I'm trying to make us a meal." He turned his head back to cutting vegetables. "Not like anyone ever tells me thanks."

Isa came in from outside, wiping dirt from the side of his face. "What's all the commotion going on in here? It sounds like a zoo with all the yelling."

Lea drug a hand down his face, and sighed heavily. "You're children are in a fight again. Fix it, or I'll sit in the bedroom all night, and none of you get to eat."

"It's not like it's that hard for us to make something better than what you prepare." Isa rolled his eyes, and went to sit on the couch, bringing Lya to one side, and Izzy out of her chair to the other side. "Now, what's the problem?"

Laying his head on the counter, Lea had to count to ten to keep from lashing out at Isa.

"Lya was being nosey..."

"I just asked her what she was doing daddy.."

"You could clearly see what I was doing."

"I wasn't trying to be rude..." Lya frowned looking down

Izzy sighed at her sister "You weren't rude you were just being annoying."

"I'm not annoying!" Lya whimpered out tears welling up in her eyes. She tried to stand up and leave but her father kept her down.

"Now girls." Isa looked over at them both, before pausing to wipe at Lya's eyes. "You're fighting over the silliest things. No need to cry over simple things, your mother and I taught you better than that."

Lea stuck out his tongue. "You always think a simple talk will fix everything. They just get more scared."

Standing up, he looked to Lea in the kitchen. "Do you think you could do any better?"

"Oh darling, I know I could."

"Then come show me, if you find yourself so capable."

"Sorry, can't. Gotta make sure you're well fed, since you complain either way."

Isa sighed loudly, and ran his hands through his hair. "I don't need this from you as well."

Lea only stayed quiet, ignoring him.

Izzy crossed her arms over her chest frustrated by everything she's just been annoyed mostly over her parents bickering and fighting, that's what was making her and Lya fight the fact their parents never stop fighting. It wasn't fair to them... She couldn't remember the last time her daddy kissed her mommy or even hugged him...

Lya looked to both her parents then looked down then back up "Daddy, why don't you kiss or hug mommy anymore? And mommy why don't you ever tell daddy he's handsome or ask about his day?"

Izzy looked at her sister in shock she couldn't believe her sister asked that... It was just something she could never ask.. But that was the difference between her and Lya, Lya is bold and takes everything by the horns while she herself takes everything step by step and goes by the rules of the world.

Lya looking at them she waiting for an answer "Well?"

"Lya, that isn't an appropriate question to ask your parents. We're just too busy to sit down anymore and talk, that's all." Isa heard Lea laugh making him frown.

"Truth is girls, your father hasn't touched me in months. He's more worried about work, than to please his husband. Makes me wonder why I even stick around half the time, he seems to know everything and always be in charge." Lea walked out of the kitchen, folding his arms over his chest.

Sighing, Isa turned away. "You always think you're the last person on my list."

"From the way you hug your co-workers more then me, I find it true!"

As Izzy listened to them it just made her tear up, She had enough of this! "STOP IT! STOP FIGHTING!" She screamed standing on her feet "THE ONLY REASON ME AND LYA FIGHT IS CAUSE YOU TWO ARE ALWAYS FIGHTING! IT'S NOT FAIR!"

Lya was shocked by her sister's outburst but she shook her head in agreement. "Yeah why are you guys so unhappy? What can be so bad..?" She looked between her parents. "It's not fair that mommy just wants to leave! I mean why are you guys just focusing on yourselves? You need to focus on each other too!" She frowned going behind her mother.

Izzy watched as Lya pushed their mother against their father seeing her nod to her. She nodded back going behind her daddy and pushing him into their mother as well. "Kiss and makeup"

"And hug each other and say I love you!" Lya prompted pouting at her parents with Izzy

"Yeah! You heard her!"

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!"

"Hug! Hug! Hug!"

Lea's eyes went wide when he was shoved up against Isa, and looked to Lya. "What are you doing!"

Isa looked back behind to Izzy and frowned, not saying a word.

Hearing the girls basically chant for them to 'fall in love' again, he gave Isa a peck and a quick hug, before walking off to his bedroom.

Isa didn't return the kiss, but when he was trying to hug Lea, he was pushed off, and watched him leave. He wouldn't deal with this any longer. With a frown, he went after him.

Lya frowned at them and just flops down onto the ground sadly. "If mommy and daddy don't love each other anymore does that mean they don't love us?" She teared up at the thought looking down

The little bluenette looked down at them not even trying to kiss each other and sits down beside her sister tearing up too "I-I don't know sissy..." tears soon started streaking Izzy's cheek. "I can't really remember the last time daddy and mommy hugged me..."

"I don't remember either.. I don't even remember the last time I got kisses or they played with us..." She was now crying "Izzy what are we going to do...? Sometimes I don't feel like living here anymore.. I would rather live with grandma.."

"I feel the same, maybe we should call grandma and ask her what to do."

"Yeah let's call grandma!" Lya nodded standing as she runs into the kitchen getting the phone

Izzy followed after her to help and looks to her parents bedroom and shakes her head. "Their so foolish." She then went into the kitchen after her.

Isa closed the door behind him, and stood in front of Lea. "Can't you tell me what's wrong Lea?!"

Lea crossed his arms and looked at the wall. "You should know, since you know everything."

He let out a frustrated growl, and glared at him. "You're always acting like this! Like I can't catch a break from your constant complaining! Or how you're unhappy with anything I do!"

"That's because I am! All you do is work, then come home and sleep! Then it's the same routine! You don't even show me or the girls any attention anymore!" He hung his head, putting his face in his hands.

Isa took his arms, and pinned them down on the bed. "You're always telling me to get away from you, and the girls never want to spend time with us because we are always like this."

Lea looked away once more. "That's because any contact with you feels forced. I hate that..like you can't stand me or my body anymore." He pulled away, before laying on the bed.

Without a word, Isa left the room, slamming the door behind him.

Lya looked at their number list and dials up their grandmother. "It's ringing!" she grinned happily

"Yay! Hopefully grandma answers!" Izzy smiled!

Lya waited as the ringing continued and hears it pick up. "Hello? Grandma?" She smiled

Izzy giggled softly at Lya being so excited about talking to grandma "I wanna talk after you!"

Isabelle answered the phone, and before she could say hello, she was hearing squeals and giggles. "Lya and Izzy? I recognize those giggles anywhere. Now, what can I help you girls with? Is my son being a meanie again?"

"Hi Grandma! And yes daddy and mommy are being mean!" Izzy called out

"Grandma, mommy and daddy won't stop fighting... I think they've lost their love for each other... And we don't know what to do..." She teared up some in her own frustration with her parents.

"Yeah.. And me and Lya have been fighting cause of it too.. and were just tired of it. And mommy and daddy are not only being distant with each other but their being distant with us.." Izzy looked down sadly at that. "Were scared Grandma.."

"Yeah... Can you help us in what to do?" Lya asked in a sad tone

"Oh dear..I see. Well girls, I see there's only one option. You have to set the two together, whether its a date, or even a simple outing for them, and make the conditions perfect. They still love each other, grown ups are just silly. Now, do you two want to do it yourself, or do you want grandma to help?"

Lya and Izzy look at each other and than to the phone they wondered if they could do this themselves.. It sounded so hard to set up how would they get their parents to go out with each other? Or heck even a date? They just seemed like they lost the spark they once had..

"May we ask how we would get them both to leave grandma? I mean I don't think they'll even go to the store together.."

"Yeah I don't know how we can do this.. I'm scared they would catch onto us." Izzy pouted.

"Now girls." Isabelle shook her head. "I know you two both got your cunning and stealth from your parents. This is what you can do. Send them to the same place, for different reasons. Tell your mother something like, we need more groceries, and your father, more garden supplies. But you have to tell the other after the first one leaves, or they won't go until the other gets back, you understand?"

Lya and Izzy nod at what she's saying and smile "Got it"

"Thank you for the help Grandma!" Lya smiled

"If this doesn't work can we live with you though?" Izzy asked without even a second thought

"Izzy!" Lya frowned

"What? It's a simple question."

"As much as I would love that girls, I don't think that will happen. You need to stick by your parents through this, not leave them when they need all the help they can get, got it?" She nodded to herself. "They love you two, don't argue with that fact. They're just strained, and it causes the whole family to be on edge."

Both girls nodded at that and continue listening "We understand Grandma."

"Grandma.. I kinda feel like they love us less though.. They won't spend time with us... and daddy won't give me kisses.." Lya looked down

"And mommy doesn't give me hugs really anymore.. Like he doesn't want to be reminded of daddy or something..." Izzy whimpered sadly and pouts her lips out with a sad whine..

"Everything is just crumbling over here."

"Don't lose faith girls. Set them to go now actually, and call me after they both have left, understood?"

"We understand Grandma."

"I'll go tell daddy we need more fertilizer!" Izzy nodded running off! "Bye Grandma! I love you!." she giggled as she gave the receiver a kiss.

"Bye Grandma! I love you too! Talk to you in a bit!"

"Goodbye girls, and good luck." She smiled, hanging up when they did.

Izzy looked around and found her daddy laying on the couch, she walked up to it and moves his hands from his face "Hey daddy."

Isa looked to her blankly. "Hello Izzy, is there something wrong?"

"Were out of fertilizer for the plants you need to go buy more."

"Oh, I see." He stood up, going over from the couch to where his jacket hung. "I'll be back soon, alright? Call me if we need anything else." Isa was then out the door, happy for fresh air.

Izzy nodded at that than ran off!

Lya cracked her mother's door open looking inside then looks to him. "Mommy can I come in?"

"I guess so."

The little redhead frowned at that response but walks in going over to the bed "Mommy were out of eggs, cheese, tomatoes, and milk could you go to the store please?"

"Oh yeah? I guess I better head out then." He sat up, rubbing his eyes, before standing. Lea ran a hand through her hair softly as he passed Lya. "Be back soon."

Lya smiled at that action letting out a happy purr. "Okay mommy, I love you."

He was already out the door.

The little redhead looked down at him being gone.. "Okay then mommy.."

At the store, Isa was heading for the garden section, when he passed a redhead standing in one aisle, alone. "Lea? What are you doing here?" He made a path right too him.

Lea looked over. "I'm getting food like Lya wanted. Wait..why are you here?"

"Izzy said we needed fertilizer, and-." He trailed off. "Oh, I see now."

He sighed a bit. "They tricked us, huh? Thought so.." Lea rubbed his arm, looking away from him.

"I am your husband, you don't have to act like I'm an ex." Isa looked away, hands in his pockets.

The other opened his mouth, but shook his head.

***Back at Home***

Lya listens as the phone rings waiting for her grandma to pick up.

Izzy waited along with her "I hope this works.."

"Me too Izzy, me too." She soon heard the phone pick up "They both left grandma, and hi."

"They did? Good. And hello." Isabelle smiled at the phone. "Now, all you two need to do is wait, and maybe, if they come back home in a better mood, is make the house nice. Like, it cleaned up, the light on low. Cutesy stuff! I would say candles, but you guys can't play with fire."

Lya and Izzy giggle at that "We can do that!"

"Ooo we can get a bath ready and make a trail of petals and candy!"

Lya giggles at that "Such a romantic!"

"Hey they need it! Lya you should pick out really romantic music!" Izzy giggled.

"Oh I'm all up for that!" she laughed. "Thank you Grandma we'll get right to it!"

"Do I need to come pick you two up before they get home? I don't want anything to happen that you shouldn't see."

"Yeah probably, we'll leave a note for them" they both giggle

"Call me when you're done, you got that?"

"We got it Grandma! We love you!" Lya and Izzy smile happily and giggle into the receiver giving it kisses

Isabelle giggled. "I love you guys too! See you soon."

"Bye!" They both giggled soon hanging up and get right to work with cleaning the house and making it into a Romantic environment.

After the items were bought, the two headed back home quietly.

Lea looked over at Isa. "You need help?"

He only shook his head.

The redhead sighed, looking at the ground as they walked. "I miss you, you know that?"

"I've missed you as well."

"Yeah, prove it. You sure don't seem like it." It was then Lea was shoved up a wall they were beside, and he went wide-eyed. "I-Isa?!"

The other smirked, leaning down where his face was only a few centimeters away. "You said to prove it." Leaning forward, he kissed Lea with a heated passion, his arms going around his waist.

Lea's eyes slowly closed, before the bags in his hand dropped onto of the fertilizer bag beside his feet. He wrapped his arms around the bluenette's neck, kissing him back.

Lya picked up all the toys putting them in the toy box and went straight to the kitchen picking up some trash as well as toys. "We have too many toys."

Izzy nodded in agreement to that as she cleaned off the counters and table "I agree, we should really have a yard sale."

"Yes I agree with the yard sell idea." Lya nodded as she cleaned off the coffee table in the living room and looked at all their work. "Spotless, now lets get chocolate kisses and rose petals!"

"On it!" Izzy giggled as she went outside!

"Good!" Lya giggled as she dimmed the lights down and goes over to the stereo "Hmm who's a romantic singer?" She stated as she went through her daddy's Ipod and finds a playlist that is named "Sexy time with LeLe ;3" Lya sighed at that and opens it and finds lots of romantic songs and smiles. "Perfect!" She then clicks it for play and puts it on shuffle. "That's done."

The little bluenette picks out her mother and father's favorite roses and picks off all the petals and goes inside happily.

"Red and blue, nice choice Izzy." Lya giggled as she took some and leads a trail from the door to her parents door that's was now open.

Izzy smiles at that proudly. "Thank you!" She giggles as she leads what she has left of her rose petals to the bed and bathroom and puts some on the bed gently scattering them. "Now for the chocolates." she than ran off coming back with a bag of her mother's favorite kind of chocolate kisses.

"We should make them into a heart on the bed." Lya smiled happily!

"Yes!" Izzy giggled and opens the bag dumping them on the bed.

Both girls made a heart with most of the kisses and giggle happily as they use the rest in the bathroom by filling the sponge/luffa basket with the rest of the kisses placing the dry sponges and luffa's back in the basket.

Lya runs the water on super hot knowing they'll take a little bit to get back here so it'll be just right when they get home.

"Alright lets write that note and call grandma!"

"Got it!" The little redhead giggled with her sister as they run out of their parents bedroom happily smiling!

Lea had finally got Isa to calm down, he walked up the steps when he felt a pinch on his butt. "Hey! Quit it."

Isa smirked at him, before kissing his neck from behind, only to see a note on the door. "Mom picked up the girls?"

"Huh..it says they'll be back by tomorrow evening. I wonder why they left." He unlocked the door, and stepped inside, only to see the scene. "What?!"

Isa looked around the apartment. "Did the girls do this..?"

*** At Grandma's***

Lya and Izzy look around as their grandmother drives them to her house.

"Grandma why do you live so far out?" Lya asked with a curious look.

"I don't think it's that Grandma lives far away I think it's that we live far from her."

"That's true as well, sounds to me like daddy likes to be far off."

Izzy giggled at that "Or our place we have now was the only place that they could afford at the time."

"Yeah but I don't see why daddy and mommy just didn't live with Grandma." Lya inquired.

"Lya don't you remember the videos we have from when we were really small?"

"No, why?"

"Mommy and daddy lived with grandma for a bit before we moved into our home."

"Really!?"

Isabelle giggled. "Yes, they lived with me for about a year or so, then found the home you four live in now." She smiled. "I just find it so funny how much you're like your parents."

Lea sat the groceries on the coffee table, and looked around the house. "They set this whole thing up." He followed the trail of petals, only to see the dimly lit room with flower petals and chocolate everywhere. "Oh my god."

Isa stepped up behind him, and went a bit wide-eyed, before hearing the song playing on the stereo. He wrapped his arms around Lea's waist, and kissed his neck softly. "It's our favorite, hear?"

He bit his lip at the kisses, but nodded. Lea turned around in his arms, kissing him deeply before pulling Isa into the room, closing the door shut behind them.

"I wonder if mommy and daddy are doing the nasty.." Izzy let out nonchalantly as she colored in her coloring book.

"EW IZZY THAT'S SO GROSS!" Lya announced as she stuck her tongue out at the thought!

"Hey it might mean we'll get a baby brother or sister!"

"Ooo That could be fun if it's a brother then we can dress him up and torture him!"

"Yeah now that's the thinking we need Lya!" Izzy laughed!

Isabelle giggled at them. "You two are horrible. I remember Isa's little sister used to make him play make up.." She laid her cheek in her hand. "She would have loved to meet you two."

"Where is she Grandma? Is she far away like we are?" Lya asked in a gentle tone.

"I wanna meet her grandma! She sounds really fun!" the little bluenette giggled.

"I'm sorry girls, but she passed away at a very young age. Your father, never did recover from it. One of the reasons he's so distant and quiet to this day." She looked down at her lap.

Lya and Izzy became sad at her words of their aunt being gone... They both stopped coloring going over to her each sitting in her lap softly.

"I'm sure she's happy watching over you and daddy grandma... Even though she probably wants to be back down here..." Lya looked down but gave her grandmother's cheek a gentle kiss.

"Grandma.. We're sorry we pried..." Izzy apologized sadly as she hugged her feeling bad now..

"Grandma.. Can I ask... What did she look like...?" The little redhead looked into her eyes shyly really not wanting to make her upset but also wanting to get to know this unknown family member a little better...

"You don't have to tell us if you don't want to though!" The little bluenette quickly recovered she was worried now that they would make her upset and maybe even never let them come over again...

"Well, Sophie had long blonde hair, straight like your fathers, but not spiky. You know of course about how I was forced to marry George, but grandpa was my true love. Well, Isa was grandpa's son, but Sophie George's. She had blue eyes as well, like a seafoam blueish green." Isabelle giggled a bit, but looked to the wall. "She was such a gentle child..I've always wondered what would have happened if she was able to grow up with her big brother.." She teared up, and began to cry, closing her eyes tightly.

The two young girls smiled at the description of their aunt she sounded so pretty and perfect... They saw their grandmother start to cry making them want to cry but they stay strong for her and began giving her kisses and hugs as they wiped at her eyes.

"Don't cry grandma! You need to stay strong!" Lya nodded as her eyes welled with tears, she was always easy to make cry.. Just like her mother... One insult or seeing someone else cry always made her want to cry.. She wasn't as strong as Izzy... She was just too in touch with her emotions.

Izzy hugged and cuddled her grandma as she cried wanting her to stop and be happy again... She hated seeing people cry it made her feel sad and sometimes uncomfortable since she doesn't cry too easy but her grandmother.. seeing her cry made her want to cry.. It just hurt because she is such a strong woman in her eyes.

Isabelle let out a quiet sniffles, before hugging both the girls against her. "Don't tell your father I told you about her, alright? He doesn't talk to me for days when we get on the subject of her..he just can't seem to let go." She got up, leaving the two children on the couch, and heads for the wall. She took down a photo of Isa at a young age with his true father, and opened the back of it. Inside, was a picture of a small baby, and she handed it to the girls. "It's the only picture I have of Sophie before she passed..please be careful with it."

Lya and Izzy both nodded gently at that and watched as their grandmother got up and took down the picture they watched as she opened the back and took out a small photo listening to her words gently as they took the picture very gently into their own small hands. They both looked at the little baby in the photo and tear up.. She was so pretty.. She actually looked a lot like their grandmother more then anything.

"It's funny how she has blonde hair like out grandpa." Izzy smiled

"She was so pretty Grandma.." Lya mused softly and stroked the picture gently. "Did she pass on from Sids?" She asked sadly.

Izzy cocked her head to the side from that "Sids?"

"Yeah sometimes babies get it.. It's basically like saying they don't know what happened."

"Oh.." Izzy nodded gently and looked at the photo. "She looks really happy." She smiled softly as she handed back to her grandmother carefully,

Isabelle held the photo in her hands, stroking it softly. Not wanting them to know the harsh truth, she nodded. "She passed on in her sleep one night..and she looks so happy is because George had left to go to work, and Isa walked into the room behind me as I took the picture. She loved him to death..never wanting to leave his side."

Both girls nodded sadly at that and hoped she was happy in heaven.

"How about we do something happy? Since it's all gloomy now?" Izzy asked gently wanting the mood to change.

"You're so much like daddy, he hates it when the aura in the room is tense, that's why we can never play board games with him and you."

Izzy giggled at that "Well games at home get really intense since mommy and daddy are both competitive."

Isabelle giggled a bit as she put the picture back. "Well, how about you two girls go turn on the tv, while I make us some food."

"Okay Grandma!" Both girls jumped up going over to the tv and turning it to cartoons as well as adjusting the volume so it wasn't too loud. They were now glued to it as they watched episodes of PowerPuff Girls.

She smiled at that as she went over to fix them a meal.

***The Next Morning***

Lya and Izzy slept soundly in the guest bedroom that was specifically for them. It was a pretty room that was purple and well girly.

Lya cooed softly as someone put a hand through her hair it felt so nice to have that feeling... That special touch. She drew closer to the hand that was petting her but almost fell off the bed doing so.

Izzy giggled as her face got a kisses as well as strokes she whined happily cause the person's hand was soft and nice she as well drew closer to the hand but didn't almost fall off like her sister did.

Lea smiled, and placed Lya back on the bed so he could get an easier job of picking her up. Laying her against his chest, he gave her a head a kiss before walking out into the living room.

Isa placed Izzy in his arms, and cradled her closely before giving her a soft smile. Getting up, he walked out with Lea.

"You two hear me? I don't want to get a call like that from these girls ever again. Or you will regret it. =I"

"Of course grammy Isabelle." Both men chimed.

Lya nuzzled into her mother's chest gently happily purring and giggled at the kiss. She placed her arms around him softly as she hides her face into his chest because she hates sunlight when she's trying to sleep.

Izzy smiled softly as her father cradled her ever so gently it made her feel special. The little bluenette snuggled closely into him showing some loves and puts her hand on his arm gently leaving it there.

Isabelle smiled at the two granddaughters of hers. "Now, shoo. Go on home and be a happy family."

"Yes mother." Isa replied, before smiling at his baby Izzy as he headed out the door.

Lea nodded, leaving a kiss on Lya's nose as he shortly followed the other man.

Both girls soon became cold from the morning air and the fact they had PJ's on made that even worse.. They shivered and whimpered from the cold snuggling as well as cuddling closer to their parents wanting to be warm or they would wake up.

"It's a good thing I turned on the heater, huh?" Lea smiled, placing Lya in the back of the car.

"Please, you have to have the heater on when it's not 80 degrees or higher." Isa set Izzy beside her, before climbing into the drivers seat and Lea climbed in the other side. "Ready?"

"Aren't I always?"

Isa sighed. "Don't make me leave you here."

Lya mumbles gently in her sleep "Did you guys like the apartment...?"

Izzy giggled softly in her sleep "You guys did the nasty..."

Isa blushed at that, ears folding down as he drove off.

"Least you guys know we love each other, huh?"

"Yeah, but were happy we didn't have to hear daddy's growls and howls... -3-" both girls then started giggling.

"I think you guys should have another baby." Lya smiled softly

"Yeah that would be fun.." Izzy giggled evilly

Lea looked over at Isa. "Another? Do you think we should?"

Isa took one of his hands while they drove. "I think..we should." He gave a small smile.

"Yay.. We might have a baby brother or sister Izzy." Lya giggled tiredly.

"Yeah but I personally hope it's a boy so we can crush his manhood and teach him girls are always right." Izzy smiled tiredly.

Lya looks to her parents. "Okay was Izzy switched with another baby? Cause I don't see how she's my little sister."

Izzy started laughing now "The sad truth Lya is that you're my twin and were stuck together forever."

"Nooooo!" Lya giggled and laughed at her.

"You know you love me."

Lea only laughed at his girls as they drove on.

Isa smiled ahead. "I'm glad we all figured this out, and became our happy little family once more."


End file.
